The conventional newspaper clip utilizes two clip plate members, but this kind of structure has the following disadvantages: 1. Since the width of the clip plate is wider than the blank space between the adjacent leaves of the newspaper, it is inevitable that some printed area of the newspaper will be covered by the clip plate and as a result, it is not possible to completely read the newspaper. If the clip plate were to be made sufficiently narrow so as to not cover any of the printing the newspaper would be held too loosely. This would not be practical. 2. When it is desired to clip additional copies of newspaper, the newspaper already clipped must be first taken out and then put together with the additional copies to be clipped. The new bundle is then clipped. In this respect, the operation of the conventional clip is very inconvenient.